Lazy Sunday Morning
by darkgirl3
Summary: Jackson and Ethan in bed before Jackson's parents show up for breakfast. They have just enough time and Ethan takes advantage of it. This takes place six months after the shows series finale.


**I own nothing**

 **AN: Just an idea I got with a new favorite couple. Jackson and Ethan are awesome together. Takes place in the Maybe It's Not So Gross, Meeting Each Other and Guitar universe.**

 **Title: Lazy Sunday Morning**

 **Summary: Jackson and Ethan in bed before Jackson's parents show up for breakfast. They have just enough time and Ethan takes advantage of it. This takes place six months after the shows series finale.**

Jackson opened his eyes reaching out for Ethan, but he wasn't beside him. It didn't take him but a moment to find his boyfriend though. Ethan was farther down the bed, a wicked grin plastered on his face. "Ethan?" he knew that look all too well and he wasn't wrong in knowing what was coming. He let out a moan when Ethan bent down taking his cock into his mouth. He tried to thrust, but Ethan was holding him down. He could break the hold if he wanted to, but he was enjoying his self at the moment.

He'd spent the night before with Ethan under him working his boyfriend's body into frenzy. He hadn't given Ethan what he'd wanted until they were joined together. He'd used his mouth, fingers and he'd had a cock ring on Ethan until the last possible second. He'd been wearing one too cause he'd known he wouldn't last listening to Ethan's pleasured moans. Something about his boyfriend begging him for release went straight to his cock.

"This payback for last night?" Jackson asked as Ethan's tongue ran along his slit.

"No," Ethan said back before taking Jackson back into his mouth until he felt the head of his boyfriend's cock at the back of his throat. He swallowed humming sending vibrations all around Jackson's leaking cock. He slowly pulled back sucking on just the head before repeating the action. He cupped Jackson's balls feeling them rising, but he didn't stop the action. He wanted to taste Jackson so badly. The night before he'd let Jackson have his fun in having him, but right now he needed his own taste.

Jackson held Ethan to him trying to get leverage, but he still couldn't move. "Ethan, fuck, so close," His free hand curled up in the sheet feeling his orgasm building. He didn't try to wait since Ethan hadn't told him he couldn't cum yet. He let out a shout feeling Ethan's teeth gently moving along his cock. He came a second later when one of said teeth moved just on the outside of his slit.

Ethan let go of the hold he had on Jackson to stop him from thrusting. He sucked at the head of his boyfriend's cock as he unloaded into his mouth. He drank him down licking his tongue out to keep from losing any of the cum. He didn't pull away until he heard the slight whine from Jackson knowing he couldn't get anymore at the moment. He pulled free going up to Jackson leaning down covering Jackson's mouth with his own. He let Jackson's cum slide into Jackson's mouth letting him have a large taste of his self.

Jackson moved his hand over Ethan's back as their tongues battled. He loved tasting his self through Ethan, but this was so much hotter swallowing his own cum. It turned him on knowing that Ethan was still there and had no plans on ever leaving. He'd never once worried about it because Ethan was his and made sure he knew that every day. Eighteen months together and they were still going strong. "Morning," he said once they broke the kiss.

"Morning, I'm not done with you yet, but I'll give you a minute," Ethan said back moving on his side letting his hand roam over Jackson's torso. "I don't want payback for last night right now. I'll get that later when I know you're parents aren't showing up for breakfast in a hour." he wasn't about to start something with them coming. He wouldn't get to finish and that would make him miserable too.

"Shit, I forgot that was today," Jackson groaned, he loved his parents and they were closer now. However, he was looking forward to a lazy Sunday morning with Ethan. Most Sundays they went to his parents for a late dinner. His dad had to meet with someone for his work that evening, so they were having breakfast instead.

"I didn't, but don't worry, we got enough time for sex. Just not for what you did last night." Ethan said before kissing Jackson again. He moaned letting Jackson's tongue into his mouth after a moment. He couldn't get enough of Jackson and he never would have enough. He'd always want more of his boyfriend.

 **~EJ JE EJ JE~**

"Where's the lube at?" Jackson asked when he pulled back, "You know my mom always has to be early and..." he didn't get to finish because Ethan cut him off with another kiss.

"I'm already listening, Jacks, you don't have to tell me," Ethan said before grabbing the lube that was in the floor beside the bed. He'd seen it earlier when he'd gone to the bathroom. He got between Jackson's legs nudging them apart. He watched Jackson as he poured some lube on his fingers. "I'm always listening when it comes to what you want," he added before sliding his finger into Jackson.

Jackson sighed feeling Ethan curling his finger up before pulling it back. He enjoyed having Ethan take him over, just like he knew that Ethan had loved last night. He didn't have to just be on top, he loved feeling Ethan having control of his body too. "I'm not going break,"

"Not in the mood to fuck," Ethan stated moving his finger out before adding a second one. He started over moving in and out of Jackson's heated channel. With their werewolf and Jackson's Kanima healing abilities they were always tight. He'd swear it was like they could mold around each other if they tried.

Jackson moaned closing his eyes feeling Ethan's fingers hitting against his prostate. He was already hard again and aching to feel Ethan inside of him. He hadn't really planned on going all week without taking it. He'd just wanted to be inside of Ethan watching his boyfriend fall apart. It turned him on watching Ethan let go giving him his pleasure.

Jackson moaned bucking back against Ethan feeling the head of Ethan's cock against his hole. He opened his eyes looking up at Ethan biting down on his bottom lip. He knew if he didn't he wasn't going to be able to stop the howl he wanted to let out. He was beyond close now and he already felt his balls rising up.

Ethan pushed Jackson's legs farther apart before slowly pushing inside of him. He knew it wasn't going take much for Jackson to cum again. He wasn't wrong either because as soon as he hit against Jackson's prostate Jackson let go. He hadn't stopped him either claiming Jackson's mouth sliding slowly the rest of the way in him.

Jackson moved his hand to the back of Ethan's neck holding him to him as they kissed. His cock trapped between them still erupting. His other hand was moving over Ethan's side causing his boyfriend to shiver in pleasure. He felt complete at the moment just lying like this with Ethan buried inside of him.

 **~EJ JE EJ JE~**

It was a few minutes before Ethan started moving once they broke the kiss. He really wasn't in the mood for fast. He was being lazy with his thrusts barely even moving an inch before moving back. He moaned feeling Jackson's hands grabbing his ass and pulling him forward. The continued rocking and sharing kisses building to another orgasm.

Jackson turned Ethan's head to the side using his tongue to trace the only scare that was on Ethan's body. Besides the tattoo he had of Aiden's name there was no other mark on his body either. Jackson's neck held the same mark and it had nothing to do with ownership. It was a mark of love, they were forever each others and it wasn't going away.

"Jacks," Ethan moaned wanting to feel Jackson's fangs sliding into his neck again. "Please," he knew he didn't have to ask, but he did. He pulled back before thrusting back into Jackson. He let his own fangs descend before finding Jackson's mark. The moment he felt Jackson biting into him he did the same.

Jackson moaned in pleasure matching Ethan's thrust as he bit into his neck. He felt Ethan growing inside of him slightly. It only took two more thrusts until they were both cumming. Jackson flipped them over pinning Ethan's hands to the bed ridding him. He didn't retract his fangs either hearing Ethan's heart beat picking up.

It had started slow, but now Jackson was moving up and down on Ethan's cock in a hurry. He wanted to cum again since he was still painfully hard. Jackson pulled his mouth from Ethan's neck licking at the bite mark. He lifted up before slamming back down catching Ethan's mouth when he too pulled back. Their fangs were still out as they kissed continuing at the pace until Ethan flipped them back over.

"I said we weren't fucking," Ethan growled pulling back before sliding into Jackson slower than before. "I'm in control," he leaned down gently biting down on Jackson's nipple. He pulled at it before sinking his fangs in around it.

"FUCK," Jackson shouted thrusting up to met Ethan's downward one causing his third or was fourth orgasm to be pulled from his body. He sank his claws into Ethan's hips wanting him to move more.

Ethan let his own shout out when Jackson's claws moved up ranking down his back. He rocked into his boyfriend feeling the slow burn of his orgasm rising. "Jackson," he tried to catch his breath. The mix of pleasure and slight pain of claws ranking down his back again had him going over. He didn't change the rhythm he had going though as he continued spilling inside of Jackson.

 **~EJ JE EJ JE~**

Jackson smiled at his self hearing Ethan's heart skip another beat. Ethan might be the one listening while they were doing the interrogating. However, in bed, he did the listening too. "Biting and scratching makes you cum," he teased glad that he could control when he wanted or needed the venom in his claws to come out. Having sex with Ethan was defiantly not the right time for that to happen again.

"Does the same for you too, hybrid boy," Ethan retorted sliding out of Jackson. He wanted to lay there in post sex bliss, but he knew they'd fall asleep. "As soon as I can move we're getting up," he just hoped he could stay awake. He felt weightless at the moment and sleep was calling.

"We can spare ten minutes for quick nap," Jackson said pulling Ethan to him letting him lay his head against his chest. "Don't need you falling asleep at breakfast," he laughed hearing Ethan's happy sigh.

"You'd love that," Ethan said before drifting off listening to Jackson's heart beating steadily.

Jackson smiled kissing the top of Ethan's head. He let his hand move over Ethan's back making circles. He was happy just being here in this moment with Ethan. Waking up beside the man he loved was the best thing in the world. He had wanted to change his past so many times. He just wasn't sure if he changed what had happened if he would be here now.

He'd do anything to protect Ethan from anyone that came after them. He'd felt like hell when the hunters had gotten them months back. He knew Ethan didn't blame him, but for little he'd blamed his self. He was supposed to keep Ethan safe from anything that could get them. Ethan did the same for him, but in some ways he felt more protective over Ethan. He promised his self he would never put them in a position like that again. There was a chance of course, but he would do his best to keep it from happening. He didn't want to be away from Ethan like that again, not knowing if he was alive.

Jackson thought about the ring he had found that he was going to give Ethan soon. He was trying to find the right moment to ask the man he loved to marry him. He wasn't looking for anything big, just the two of them together. He didn't need anyone besides the one lying next to him to make his life complete. He wanted to give Ethan what he deserved out of life and a place with him forever. He closed his eyes breathing in Ethan's scent letting it comfort him as he fell asleep too.

 **~THE END~**


End file.
